nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Riles (Alternate World)
|friend=*Brian Bates *Phoebe Hartley *Jake Riles |enemy= |counterpart=Gary Riles (Real World) |magic=No |element= |first=Episode 2 |last=Episode 7 |actor=Damien Richardson |voice actor= }} Sergeant Gary Riles, frequently referred to as "Cop Gary" by the Bremin Four, is the Alternate World version of Gary Riles and the ex-boyfriend of Sarah Bates. Personality This version of Gary is a police officer, and is much more caring than his Real World counterpart. He doesn't have a wife, but shows interest for his ex-girlfriend. Jake views him as being a "normal dad". Biography Meeting Jake Gary makes his first appears when he catches Sam skateboarding in public, where he lets him off on a warning. Soon after he arrives in time to see Sam performing a skateboard stunt, in a contest with Sammy. He confiscates the skateboard and tells Sam he wishes to never see him again. Gary leaves, but not before he's noticed by Jake, who recognizes him to be his father. Gary appears again when Jake and Andy are caught shoplifting, and he is called in. He pursues the boys down several streets and alleys. Jake ends up sacrificing himself to let Andy get away, but also so that he can spend some time with his improved dad. Gary interrogates Jake asking for personal details and his full name, which Jake tells him is "Just Jake". After Jake is given a criminal record, Gary continues asking for his parents, but Jake does not disclose this regardless of what threats or offers Gary gives. Gary finally says they could stay all day long if needed, which Jake seems satisfied by. Jake then begins showing an interest in how Gary became a cop. Jake and Gary do start to bond afterwards, as they talk about their personal lives. This eventually comes to an end when Jake is given a formal interrogation by a psychiatrist, who convinces Jake to tell the truth truth. She informs Gary that Jake has a rare mental condition, where he invents a reality as a coping mechanism, and that Jake was one of the most severe cases she had seen. Eventually Phoebe arrives with the other boys and claims she is the aunt of the boys, and they're all cousins. Although Gary does not believe the story, he is forced to let Jake go when she presents documentation. Nowhere Boys return to Alternate World After the boys return to the Universe, while looking for Andy. Gary runs into them at the school while they're being pursued by possessed netballers. Gary tries to intervene, but the netballers walk passed him. He chases after and arrives in time to see a possessed Phoebe attempting to take Felix's talisman, but he subdues her. As the boys finish the Unmaking Spell, Gary sees the mysterious portal they entered through and accidentally gets sucked in himself. Transported to the Real World Gary arrives in the Real World, at first unaware of where he is. He makes his way over to the police station, and sits at what he presumes is his desk, however Roland walks in and the two get into an argument over each other's identities. Jake and Saskia arrive just in time to see Roland about to arrest Gary, and Jake steps in and passes off Gary's police outfit as being for fancy dress. Jake and Saskia inform him about the Real World. Jake spends time with Gary, who uses the boys' shack as a home, and Gary improves it. However, despite Jake's requests to avoid contact with others, Gary is unable to resist the urge to visit this universe's Sarah. He goes into town and visits a party where Sarah is present, and strikes up conversation with her. At the same time, the Real World Gary also arrives. Ellen warns Jake and Sam that if the two Garys touched, they would cancel each other out. Sam and Ellen then escort original Gary away. Jake, Felix, and Saskia also drag Cop Gary from Sarah, and explain why he can't be here. However, as the two Garys leave, the Restoring Demon arrives and possesses both of them. The possessed Cop Gary steals Felix's talisman, and begins to make his way to original Gary. The Garys approach each other, and the gang realize they're going to touch each other. Jake and Sam try to keep them apart, but the possessed Garys shove them out of the way. In one final desperate attempt, Jake strikes his fist on the ground and causes a fissure to form, splitting the Garys apart. Ellen draws a circle around Cop Gary so that he can be transported back to his universe, while Jake holds original Gary down. However original Gary throws Jake off, so Sam uses his power to summon a gale-force wind and blow original Gary away, before using it on Cop Gary to put him back into the circle. Felix is finally able to cast the spell. Just before Cop Gary gets sent back, he comes back to his senses. Jake tells him it's okay and that he's going home, before he gets sucked through the portal. Trivia *Gary's rank in the police force is revealed to be "Sergeant". *Gary has a dog named Zeus. *Gary once travelled to the Real World. *Gary felt some sort of connection with Jake whilst as the police station. Appearances * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys'' novel * * Gallery Episode 5.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alternate World Category:Possessed Individuals Category:Riles Category:Police